Revenge of the Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig
by mmprfan5000
Summary: Rita Repulsa sends two of her best monsters to fight the Power Rangers together!


**at Angel Grove Park Volleyball Courts:**

The rangers arrived at Angel Grove and discovered the commotion as Pudgy Pig ran about devouring baskets of food as innocent bystanders ran in fear!

"We're putting you on a diet, you overgrown pig!" yelled Trini. The gluttonous pig oinked loudly as it stopped eating and turned towards the rangers.

"You're going down!" declared Billy as he spun his spear over his head. The rangers were about to attack when they heard a loud splash come from the park pond.

"TOAD!" a bystander screamed in horror as they fled the scene.

"Oh rangers, I'm baaaack!" yelled a second monster.

The rangers turned and immediately recognized Rita's Terror Toad: an enormous toad with an apatite for humans, especially teenagers with attitude! In their last encounter the Terror Toad nearly defeated the rangers by swallowing them whole, one by one. It was a last second shot from Kim's power bow that freed the others from the toad's belly and saved the day.

"It's suppertime, and it looks like rangers are on the menu!" declared the hungry toad as it began advancing towards the group.

The rangers took a few steps back... for Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Trini the memory of becoming toad-food was still too near. Pudgy Pig gave a gluttunous OINK as it approached the rangers flank.

"Oh MAN! Two monsters at once!? Rita is stepping up her game" Trini said with a hint of concern.

"We can still do this guys!" Jason replied, "just don't let Pudgy Pig eat your weapons, and don't let the Terror Toad catch you with its energy tongue!"

"Enough chat, time to EAT!" yelled the hungry toad as it charged toward the rangers.

"OINK, OINK! Food!" Pudgy pig charged in as well.

"Tommy, Kim, you handle the porker, Zack, Trini, and I will handle toad-face!" yelled Jason as the group split up.

Jason, Zack, and Trini leapt simultaneously at the toad, attempting to pin the monster with their combined strength, but it was useless!

"Pathetic!" yelled the Terror Toad as it easily repelled the trio, sending them flying in three separate directions. "You won't even make a good appetizer!"

Trini hit the ground hard, knocking both her daggers from her hands. She pulled herself to her feet to recover her weapons when all of the sudden an overpowering gust swept them away! Trini watched in terror as her only means of offense were swept into Pudgy Pig's open mouth! "Noo!" Trini screamed as the pig devoured her weapons.

"Trini, watch out!" yelled Jason, but it was too late. The yellow ranger gasped as she felt the Terror Toad's slimy tongue wrap around her arms waist. Her eyes went wide with horror as she realized what was about to happen... Before she had time to respond the tongue snapped back towards the toad, carrying the shocked ranger along with it. Trini landed in the toad's gaping mouth with a THUD! "NO!" Jason screamed. With her arms pinned to her sides by the tongue there was nothing Trini could do. The toad began to swallow.

"Wait, don't! WAIT!" was all the ranger could think to say as she went headfirst down the toad's gullet and into its massive belly.

"Trini!" yelled Kim. The Terror Toad grew fatter as an image of the yellow ranger's helmet appeared on its stomach.

"She was delicious!" exclaimed the toad as it turned its attention back towards the others. "Now,who's next on the menu!?"

"OK, that was bad..." Billy yelled in shock. "If that pig eats your weapons the Terror Toad will eat YOU!"

"Why didn't it use it's energy tongue?" asked Zach.

"I don't see a horn anymore..." observed Billy. "Maybe this is a weaker version of the Terror Toad?"

"Stick to the plan guys!" Jason commanded. "Hit the weak spot on its neck and we'll get Trini out of there!"

"The weak spot is only visible when it's swallowing someone though!" argued Kim.

"I know" replied Jason, "I'm going in. I'll be counting on that aim of yours, Kim!"

"Wait, don't!" Kim attempted to interrupt, but it was too late! Jason was already sprinting towards the Terror Toad.

"EAT THIS" yelled the Red Ranger as he jumped at the toad, his power sword raised.

"Nice of you to make yerself such an easy target!" mocked the toad as it opened up and launched its extend-able tongue.

In one swift motion, the tongue knocked Jason's power sword from his hands and wrapped around his arms and waist. The other rangers watched in horror as the tongue retracted, pulling Jason into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth.

"Now Kim!" Jason yelled as the toad began to swallow: exposing a patch of skin under its lower jaw. Kim knocked an arrow in her power bow and targeted the exposed area. "Shoot it now...!" Jason's cries became muffled as he was pulled further in. "I don't see a second set of eyes and a mouth like last time..." yelled Kim as she tried to steady her aim. Jason was now in up to his waist! "Just shoot!" yelled Zack. Kim released the arrow, watching nervously as if flew towards the Terror Toad's throat. BOING! The arrow struck its target cleanly, but merely bounced off the toad causing no damage whatsoever. As Billy, Zack, and Kim watched in shock, the Terror Toad swallowed their team leader whole with a disgusting GULP!

"Oh... my... god..." muttered Kim in terror as she watched the toad's belly grow larger! An image of Jason's helmet appeared next to Trini's.

"That could have gone better!" Billy said, beginning to panic somewhat.

The Terror Toad let out a loud BELCH, sending a shiver down Kim's spine.

"We can still do this guys!" Zach tried to encourage the group.

Pudgy Pig finished gobbling up Jason's power sword before rejoining the enormous toad. Both monsters began advancing towards the three remaining rangers from the front. "That arrow tickled a little" the Terror Toad taunted, "But I've still got my appetite! Why don't you pathetic rangers just give up and hand over your weapons? I'll promise to swallow you quickly!"

The rangers nervously stepped backwards, keeping their distance from both monsters.

The Terror Toad's belly gurgled hungrily as the monster licked it lips.

"Alpha, we've got a problem" Billy spoke into his communicator. "The Terror Toad's weak spot is gone!"

"I see! By removing the Terror Toad's energy horn, Finster has also nullified it's weak spot." replied Alpha. "You'll need to find another way to destroy it!"

"How exactly do we do that without becoming that thing's dinner!?" stammered Kim, preoccupied with the thought of becoming the next human meal for the Terror Toad.

"Give me a minute to calculate." beeped Alpha.

"I recommend you rangers return to the command center until a weak spot can be found!"

"Gotcha Alpha" replied Zack, "guys, let's retreat for now.

"What about Trini and Jason!? We can't just leave them!" Kim protested.

"We'll get Trini and Jason out of there as soon as we can!" Zack yelled.

"Alright..." Kim agreed begrudgingly as they sprinted out of the park and back to the command center.

**At the command center:**

Billy, Zack, and Trini stood around the central command station as they argued about their next course of action.

"Even if we could keep our weapons away from Pudgy Pig long enough to attack, what could we do?" Kim shouted in frustration, "without a weak spot that toad is essentially invulnerable."

"We need to consider all the parameters here, Kim" Billy tried to reassure her, "think positively: without the energy tongue the Terror Toad's offensive capabilities are limited."

"Oh great!" Kim said sarcastically, "Instead of being turned into a ball of energy and eaten I get to be swallowed whole by that slimy toad!"

"That's why Rita brought Pudgy Pig back as well!" Billy realized, "once your weapon is eaten, you'll be an easy target for the Terror Toad, even without it's energy attacks!"

"But why does removing the horn also nullify the weak spot on its throat?" asked Zack.

"Let me analyze the data..." Billy opened the data file on their past encounter with the Terror Toad.

"You guys aren't going to like this..."

"What is it?" asked the others.

"The secondary mouth on its neck was used to convert organic matter into energy and store it, so..."

"So without the second mouth," Zack interrupted, "anyone who is eaten will remain as organic matter inside its stomach..."

"Oh my god. That's disgusting!" yelled Kim.

"Won't they be digested then!?" stammered Zack.

"According to this data they'll be ok for at least a couple hours, we just need to find a way to get them out!" Billy replied.

"Rangers, we've got more problems!" declared Alpha, "The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig are attacking Angel Grove High School!"

"Oh no... the students will be an all-u-can-eat buffet for that overgrown toad!" Kim pointed out.

The rangers' attention was drawn to the command center view screen which displayed video of the two hungry monsters entering the high school! Skipping class, as usual, Bulk and Skull were the first students to encounter the monsters.

"Just what the heck are you two supposed to be?" mocked Bulk, "a little early for Halloween costumes, don't ya think?"

"This looks so fake..." remarked Skull as he walked up to Pudgy Pig and poked the monster's nose in disbelief.

The Terror Toad leaned over towards Bulk and opened its mouth wide...

"Woah!" exclaimed Skull.

"Look at all those teeth!" said Bulk as he leaned into the toad's open mouth to get a closer look.

"You've got to be kidding me..." said Billy as he watched the view screen, shaking his head.

Without warning, the Terror Toad's jaws clamped down around Bulk!

"Skull, HELP, get me outta here!" screamed the chubby teen.

Skull turned to help but immediately felt himself being pulled towards Pudgy Pig by a gust of wind. His backpack was ripped right off his shoulders, but the stubborn bully held on to it regardless.

"Let it go!" yelled Skull.

As his grip gave out the backpack went flying into Pudgy Pig's mouth and disappeared. By the time Skull turned back around the Terror Toad had swallowed Bulk up to his waist!

"Whoah! There are power rangers in here!" exclaimed Bulk as he slid further down the toad's gullet. "I see yellow, red..." with that, the Terror Toad leaned back and devoured the plump bully with a disgusting SLURRRRP!

"Ohhhhh!" the toad moaned in contentment as its stomach expanded to accommodate yet another human meal.

Skull stood frozen in terror, wishing he had stayed in class just for once!

"BUUURRRP! He was a fat one!" remarked the toad as it patted its bloated belly, which now bore an image of Bulk's face!

"AHHHHHH!" Skull screamed and ran down the hall as quickly as he could.

"Where ya going, twerp?" mocked the Terror Toad as it launched its tongue, wrapping it around the fleeing student. Skull continued to run, stretching the tongue like a rubber band until it snapped backwards, carrying the wailing bully back down the hall and into the toad's gaping maw. The scrawny teen was gobbled up in a matter of seconds, his shocked image appeared next to Bulk's on the Terror Toad's huge stomach.

"What an idiot..." sighed Kim.

"We need to get down there before those two devour the entire school!" yelled Zack.

"We still don't know the Terror Toad's weak spot though!" replied Billy

"If we wait any longer there might not be a school left to save!" Zack pointed out, "we'll figure something out!"

"Right!" replied the others as they exited the command center.

**Angel Grove High School:**

By the time the rangers arrived at the high school, chaos had erupted! The two hungry monsters had made their way into the cafeteria, where Pudgy Pig was devouring everything in sight!

"We've got to get everyone out of here!" yelled Kim, "If we can distract the monsters, that will allow the students to escape!"

"Gotcha." acknowledged Zack, "where's that overgrown toad?"

A loud scream grabbed the attention of the rangers, who turned and saw that Ms. Appleby was halfway down the Terror Toad's throat!

"NO!" yelled Kim as the three rangers sprinted to the aid of their teacher.

WHAM! The group was struck mid-stride by a lunch table that Pudgy Pig had tossed at them!

By the time Kim was back on her feet, Ms. Appleby was gone, her face appeared on the toad's swollen belly.

"As long as that pig is around we won't have the chance to discover the Terror Toad's weakness!" shouted Zack, "let's take it out!"

"Alright!" replied Billy.

Kim was still dealing with her failure to save Ms. Appleby, "Kim!" yelled Zack, "we need you!"

"Right." Kim snapped out of it, "let's get him!"

The three rangers ran towards Pudgy Pig with their weapons drawn in an all-out assault! The pig OINKED loudly as it drew a deep breath before exhaling another violent gust of wind with enough force to send half a dozen lunch tables flying towards the attacking rangers!

"Take cover!" yelled Zack

The group split up and dodged behind separate columns just in time to avoid the oncoming gust.

"We can't even get close!" Zack shouted in frustration, remaining behind cover.

Another scream grabbed the rangers' attention. Zack looked across the cafeteria and saw that the hungry Terror Toad had cornered Angela!

"You look good enough to eat!" said the toad menacingly as it opened its mouth wide!

"Wouldn't you prefer some chicken nuggets?" Angela grabbed a tray of food from a nearby table and hurled it into the toad's gaping maw.

"Or maybe a nice cheeseburger!?" she threw another tray in, "Pizza?"

"Angela!" screamed Zack! He tried running to her aid, but Pudgy Pig launched another lunch table, forcing the rangers to stay behind cover. Angela had run out of food to throw!

"Thanks for the appetizer! But now I think it's time for the main course!" said the hungry toad as it grabbed the cornered student with its webbed hands and shoved her headfirst into its open mouth!

The helpless teenager kicked her legs about with everything she had... to no avail! The Terror Toad's stomach grew larger still as Angela disappeared down its gullet. Rage started building inside Zack as he watched her face appear next to the others. "What a delicious snack !" exclaimed the toad as it patted its human filled belly, "and the cafeteria food isn't bad either!"

"I'm sorry Zack, but we need to focus on Pudgy Pig before we can rescue everyone who's been eaten!" Kim tried to calm the enraged Black Ranger.

"BUUUURP!" the Terror Toad belched loudly, causing the buret that Angela had been wearing to fly out of its mouth and land near Zack's feet.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Zack as he jumped out of cover and sprinted at the Terror Toad.

"Zack, hold up!" yelled Billy, he and Kim attempted to follow behind Zack, but were sent flying backwards by a another gust of wind emanating from Pudgy Pig!

Zack swung for the toad's throat with his axe, the hit connected solidly, but the toad was completely unaffected!

"You're too late to save your girlfriend, but you're just in time to join her!" mocked the Terror Toad as it pushed Zack away, towards Pudgy Pig!

"Hey get offa me, porker!" Zack yelled as the giant pig wrestled his weapon from him. "Let go of it!" Behind Zack the Terror Toad had leaned over and was opening its mouth wide! Pudgy Pig easily overpowered Zack, eating his weapon before kicking him in the gut with on of its hooves! "UMPH!" The kick knocked the wind out of Zack, who staggered backwards... right into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth! "Woahhh!" yelled Zack as he tumbled headfirst into the toad's gullet. The other rangers had recovered from the wind gust, but were too far back to intervene!

"Zack NO!" Kim screamed in horror as the Terror Toad leaned back, causing the helpless ranger to slide down into it's humongous stomach.

"You power rangers are really tasty!" the toad taunted as its belly expanded to accommodate Zack.

"This can't be happening again..." thought Kim as she watched Zack's helmet appear next to the others.

Without hesitation, Billy prepared to attack.

"That pig is mine! Cover me Kim!"

"Billy, don't!" Kim warned. Billy leapt directly at Pudgy Pig, attempting to finish off the monster with a single spear blow. Instead the pig merely opened its mouth wide and slurped up Billy's spear as he landed. "Hey, let go of it!" Billy yelled as he tried to pull his weapon out of Pudgy Pig's mouth, but it was pointless.

Pudgy Pig sent Billy airbourne with a kick from one of its hooves as the Terror Toad launched its extendable tongue at the defenseless ranger.

"Ahhh" exclaimed the foolharty teen as he was wrapped up in midair. The tongue quickly retracted, altering Billy's momentum so that he landed feet-first in the Terror Toad's gaping mouth. In an instant, Billy's entire lower body had slid down the toad's gullet. With its tongue still coiled around the helpless ranger, the toad began pulling Billy further in. Thinking quickly, Billy wrapped his arms around the Terror Toad's lower jaw, preventing himself from being swallowed completely.

"Hang on Billy!" yelled Kim.

"Hurry up, will ya!" screamed Billy, his grip on the toad's lower jaw was already beginning to slip!

Things were looking hopeless for the remaining rangers, but then, Kim had an idea! With Billy stuck half-way down the toad's throat, the inside of its mouth was fully exposed! So far the Terror Toad's outer hide had proven impenetrable, but maybe the inside would be a weakness! She knocked and arrow and took aim with her power bow. Her arm trembled, causing her aim to stray. She knew that if she missed this shot Billy would be eaten and she would next on the menu! Kim drew a deep breath and steadied her aim. She was about to fire when, suddenly, her bow was swept away by a wind gust from pudgy pig!

"OH GOD NO!" Kim screamed in despair as Pudgy Pig slurped up her only weapon and OINKED in victory.

Kim turned back and stared in horror as Billy lost his grip!

"Noooo!" the Blue ranger cried out as he was pulled completely inside the enormous Terror Toad! "BILLY!" Kim yelled in shock, realizing that she was now facing two monsters totally alone and unarmed...

"BUUUUURRRRP! Four down and only one to go!" mocked the toad as it picked an empty boot out of its mouth.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening!" Kim screamed in panic. She had been in this situation before, but not with an additional monster to deal with and not without her power bow! The terror toad began advancing slowly towards the only remaining ranger.

"Don't worry, Pinky, you won't be needing that bow where you're headed!" mocked the Terror Toad as it patted its ranger filled belly.

The hungry toad licked its lips as it started opening its mouth wide!

"I've got to run!" Kim realized immediately, "or I'll be eaten for sure!" She turned to escape.

"GOTCHA!"

Kim was immediately shoved to the ground by Baboo!

"As if this couldn't get any worse..." thought Kim as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going, Kimberly? It's time for dessert!" said Baboo menacingly as he blocked her escape.

"Ohhhh, I think I've got just enough room left inside for someone tasty!" added the Terror Toad as it lumbered towards Baboo and Kim, shaking the floor of the school with its weight. Baboo gave a sinister smile as he noticed the helmets of the four swallowed rangers on the toad's humongous belly.

"Oh my! Finster was right! You really do have quite an apatite, my slimy green friend!" remarked Baboo.

"Help!" "Let us out!" faint cries for help could be heard emanating from inside the Terror Toad's stomach.

"Hope you rangers are comfy in there!" taunted Baboo, "You won't be getting out this time!" Baboo turned to Kim, "Now you'll be joining the others!"

Without warning the Terror Toad launched its extend-able tongue at Kim. Unable to react in time, Kim gasped as the slimy rope wrapped around the her arms and waist. The entangled ranger desperately tried to wriggle free, but it her arms were completely pinned to her sides by the tongue!

Despair gripped Kimberly, "How?! How could this happen!? The Power Rangers... beaten by an overgrown toad and pig!?"

Baboo was overcome with excitement. "It is happening!" he then turned back to the Terror Toad, "Now, EAT her!" he ordered. The monstrous toad began retracting its tongue, dragging Kim along with it!

"NO, I won't be beaten like this!" Kim yelled in defiance as she pulled back and tried to plant her heels.

SQEAK! She couldn't seem to get any traction on the polished floor as she was dragged closer and closer to the hungry Terror Toad!

"Foolish ranger! You are beaten!" yelled Baboo, "Just give up!"

"Gotta escape... can't let everyone down!" Kim kept telling herself.

Kim was now only a couple feet from the Terror Toad. The hungry monster opened its mouth wide as it prepared to pull the helpless teen in and swallow her whole!

Fear started to overcome Kim as she stared into the Terror Toad's gaping maw, now only a couple feet away!

"Bye bye Kimberly" mocked Baboo as he waved at the ranger. "say 'hi' to your friends for me!"

Anger started building inside of Kim as she thought of her teammates trapped inside the toad's gargantuan stomach! Rising above her fear, Kim quickly thought of a last minute plan. She wriggled her hand up to her belt and felt around for the button she was looking for...

"Eat this, toad-face!" she yelled as she activated a power overload in her suit! The ensuing blast vaporized the Terror Toad's tongue and sent Kimberly flying backwards 10 feet! Kim hit the ground hard as she un-morphed back into her civilian clothing. She struggled to pull herself to her feet and looked up at the wounded Terror Toad and an outraged Baboo!

The floor shook as the gigantic toad fell onto its back.

Inside the Terror Toad's stomach the swallowed humans were shaken by the blast.

"My tongue! How dare you!?" yelled the toad as it rolled around on the floor, too fat to stand on its own.

"That'll make it harder for that toad to get me!" Kim grinned despite her pain.

"Dessert is still served!" shouted Baboo as he and Pudgy Pig ran over to pull the Terror Toad back on its feet. Having bought some time, Kim sprinted down the hall and made her escape!

**10 minutes later...**

Kim watched cautiously from the around the corners as the trio of villains scoured the area for her. Baboo and Pudgy Pig led the search while the bloated Terror Toad followed, slowed considerably by the added bulk of its ranger filled belly. She needed a plan, a direct confrontation would just get her eaten... then it came to her!

Kim drew a deep breath and made her way to the cafeteria kitchen. In their last encounter, the rangers had defeated Pudgy Pig by feeding the monster spicy food. Kim hoped a similar strategy would work this time! She quickly gathered the ingredients for a pizza and began baking. Just as she had hoped, the fumes from the pizza oven soon reached Pudgy Pig's over-sized nose, even halfway across the school. After catching the scent the gluttonous pig quickly broke away from Baboo and the Terror Toad and made its way to the cafeteria.

"Where are you going!?" yelled Baboo as the pig wondered off. "Come back here!" Pudgy Pig simply ignored Baboo's commands as it followed the scent of food.

When Kim spotted the monstrous pig she added the final ingredient: 3 bottles of hot sauce! She left the pizza on a lunch table and hid nearby as Pudgy Pig approached. In no time flat, Pudgy Pig devoured the entire pizza!

"Yes!" thought Kim. "Now let's hope that secret ingredient works!"

Kim was right! 10 seconds later the pig's stomach began to rumble. It clutched its abdomen with its hooves as it keeled over in agony.

Just as Kim had expected, Pudgy Pig began coughing up the rangers' power weapons one by one!

"Eat something that didn't agree with you, porker!" Kim yelled as she rolled towards Pudgy Pig and grabbed a blade-blaster!

"Uh-oh..." murmured the sick monster.

"Next time, try to lay off the spicy food!" mocked Kim as she fired the blaster, vaporizing Pudgy Pig instantly!

Kim strapped the weapon to her belt as she tried to formulate the next step in her plan: getting the others out of the Terror Toad's stomach.

**5 minutes later...**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" jived Baboo as he scanned the hallway for the final ranger.

"Come on out and join your friends!" mocked the bloated toad as it lumbered alongside Baboo. "They feel so good in my belly!"

Kim watched cautiously from the shadows and planned her next move.

"This blaster is practically useless!" thought Kim. She'd seen energy shots merely deflect off of the Terror Toad's belly in their previous encounter. Then it hit her, "I only have one choice left..." thought Kim as she drew a deep breath before stepping out into sight. "I'm right here!" she yelled, drawing the attention of Baboo and the Terror Toad.

"There you are!" replied Baboo.

"I give up. I understand. I can't beat you" said Kim as she started walking slowly towards Baboo and the Terror Toad. Both monsters looked at each other, surprised that Kim was giving up so easily, and unsure what her next move would be.

"How good it is that you came to your senses, Power Ranger!", mocked Baboo as the Terror Toad nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready to surrender..." sighed Kim.

The toad's huge belly gurgled hungrily. "It's about time! All this searching has really worked up an apatite!"

"I'll join Rita! Just don't feed me to the Terror Toad!" stammered Kim, looking fearfully over at the hungry toad.

"Of course not!" replied Baboo, as he slowly circled around Kim. The ranger turned to face Baboo, putting her back to the toad.

"If you swear your loyalty to the great Rita Repulsa I'm sure she'd be happy to accept your surrender!" said Baboo, with a hint of deception in his voice...

Meanwhile, behind Kim the hungry Terror Toad was beginning to open its mouth wide as it leaned in towards the unsuspecting ranger!

"I swear, I will!" replied Kim.

"Excellent!" declared Baboo as he took a step towards Kim, the ranger stepped backwards to keep her distance.

"Your abilities will serve Rita well!"

Baboo took another step forward.

Kim attempted to step back but felt her leg bump into something slimy. She turned around and gasped in shock as she found herself staring straight into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth! "Oh... my... "

"Dessert is served!" Baboo interrupted Kim as he shoved her in!

"Nooo!" yelled Kim as she tumbled headfirst into the Terror Toad's gullet.

The Terror Toad leaned back and began to swallow.

"Baboo! We had a deal!" Kim protested.

"Foolish girl!" taunted Baboo, "with the power rangers out of our way they'll be no one to stop Rita from conquering earth! Why would we need your help?!"

With a single GULP the Terror Toad swallowed Kim up to her waist. She kicked her legs desperately, but it was completely useless.

Zordon and Alpha watched in shock from the the command center's view screen. "Ay yi yay! This can't be happening!?" beeped Alpha.

With another GULP she was in up to her knees.

"Sorry Kim, but there's not much you can do to stop Rita if you're EATEN!" yelled Baboo.

With one last GULP, the Terror Toad swallowed Kimberly whole.

"YESSSS!" screamed Baboo victoriously!

The bloated toad grew even fatter as Kim slid down into its stomach.

"We finally did it!" yelled an overjoyed Baboo as an image of Kim's face appeared next to the other rangers.

The Terror Toad patted its humongous belly as it let out a loud, content, BELCH. "She was delicious!" moaned the toad as it pulled Kim's empty shoe out from its mouth and tossed it aside.

"I love the taste of sweet revenge!"

With a bright flash, Rita Repulsa teleported down to the school.

"Welcome my sorceress!" greeted Baboo. "As you can see, we are victorious at last!"

Rita simply ignored Baboo and made her way over to the Terror Toad.

"Excellent work, my terror toad!" cheered the sorceress as she gazed happily at the toad's enormous stomach, which now bore the images of all 5 power rangers it had eaten! "Good luck stopping my plans to conquer earth from inside my terror toad's belly!" declared Rita as she let out a sinister cackle!

"You wont get away with this Rita!" a muffled cry from Jason could be heard coming from inside the Terror Toad's stomach, but Rita merely chuckled.

"Did I do a good job as well my sorceress?" prodded Baboo, hoping to claim some credit for the Terror Toad's victory.

"I suppose so, don't let it get to your head!" Rita conceded begrudgingly.

"Now... time to begin conquering earth!"

A swarm of putties teleported into the hall with another bright flash. One kicked down the door to a nearby classroom, revealing a group of students who had been hiding from the commotion. The group panicked as putties invaded the room and began taking prisoners.

"My slimy green friend, you've earned a reward! Eat as many of these humans as you wish!"

The crowd of students tried to flee, but it was useless! "Alright!" exclaimed the toad as it began lumbering towards the crowd, shaking the ground with each step!

Things looked bleak, but suddenly, the toad stopped in its tracks! It's belly gurgled loudly. "Ohhhh, stop kicking around in there rangers!" moaned the toad. A faint sound could be heard emanating from inside the Terror Toad's stomach. The sound became louder and louder until finally it was recognizable as a blade-blaster charging up! "Uh-oh..." muttered the toad just before it was vaporized from the inside out!

The crowd cheered as the smoke cleared and all 5 rangers and the other victims stood free from the Terror Toad's belly! Kim was clutching the blade-blaster she had recovered from Pudgy Pig! "Nice one Kim!" yelled Jason.

"That was totally gross!" moaned Trini.

Still in her civilian clothes, Kim quickly grabbed her power chip and transformed back into the pink ranger!

Rita quickly made her escape as the rangers easily dealt with the putties, leaving Baboo to clumsily scurry off down the hallway!

Although it was the closest the rangers had ever come to defeat, the day was saved!


End file.
